dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Supreme Fredbear vs Ultra sans
Description This is a follow-up to my Death Battle on death battle fanon wiki Fredbear vs sans, but with Supreme Fredbear from FNAF world simulator and Ultra sans from a video form the same name. Pre-Battle Fredbear attempts another attack, but it misses. sans then starts slamming Fredbear aganst the walls, and proceeds to use gaster blasters to vaporize the bytes and mimic ball. sans makes bones come out of the walls, but Fredbear uses another portal to escape and go right in front of sans. Fredbear attempts another Mega Bite but, then he collapses. He was still alive, but sans left him at very low HP. sans: well then, here goes nothing. Fredbear: Wait, no! Fredbear braces himself. (breif pause) sans: that's right. it's literally nothing. and it's not gonna be anything either. you're too tired to try and kill me, so i don't have to do anything. just give up and go home with your fancy portals. For a good ten seconds, both do nothing. Fredbear: There's something you don't know about robots. sans: what? Fredbear suddenly gets up and runs towards sans at full speed, grabbing him. Fredbear: We don't get tired! Fredbear uses Mega Bite, biting his forehead. sans: welp, you beat me. that wasn't so bad now, was it? you only had to kill me. but i suppose that's not difficult for you, is it? you know, when i first met you, i never thought it would have to come to this. but, i will not let your robot gang kill my freinds. not like they did papyrus. you know, i never had to do this before. and you know what, i feel kinda sorry for you. not because you are evil. no... but because... well... you'll be dead where you stand sans starts glitching around, causing Fredbear to also glitch, switching between every form he's had, and Withered Golden Freddy. sans: EXACTLY WHERE YOU STAND Giant arms spring from sans, and the screen turns white. Then, sans appears as a being only known as Ultra Sans. Meanwhile, Fredbear had become Supreme Fredbear. Ultra Sans: get comfortable Supreme Fredbear: T̸́́ḩ̀҉̸̡á̡͟t̸̸̴̢̧ ̧͞i͢͏̡͠s̴̀͜ ̨͜͟͞҉s͜͠o͢m̷̀́e͢͞t̶͟h̀҉i̡҉n͏̴̶̴̧g̢͝ ͢Ì͢͏ ̵͟҉͞c̸a̡͘͡n̴̸̢͝ ̴̛͘n̡͞҉o͏͡ ͝͏̢l͢͟ò̴̸͠͠n̵̡ǵ͡e̛͜͟͠͝ŕ̵͝͠ ̀͟͞f̶̶é̶̶̀é͢͝͡l͡.̶̶̶̕͜ ̧̛͢͠P̢̛͢͞͝r̸̕͠ę͜͢͡p̛͜a̷̡̧͘r̵̶̡̕ȩ̸̵́ ̧̨t҉͜ơ̢͝͡ ̕d̸̡͟͝i̵̧̧͢͝e̕͝͏̡.͟͏̶̨͢ FIGHT! Supreme Fredbear scratches Ultra Sans two times and bites him once in his nightmare form then rams in to him in his Withered Golden Freddy form. Then he uses Hot Cheese 2, causing a massive rain of cheese to fall on Ultra Sans. Ultra Sans: NO MERCY☠⚐ ��☜☼��✡ Supreme Fredbear: Í̴͢͝ ̨̀́d̀̕i̸̴̛͘͟d̢̕͢҉n͜'̨̛͏́͡t̴҉͟͞ ̸̨̕͜i̴͝͠͞ǹ̛͜t̷̨̕͢͝è̢̡͘̕n҉͘d̡̕͞ ̵t̷̵̶̡̨o͘ ̵̢́͟g̕͜í͘̕͟v̵̨̨́͟e҉̡͡͠͏ ̴͢͞͠y̸̕͞ǫ̕u̵̴ ͟͝à̛́͠n̨͠ỳ.̢̢̛͘͡ Suddenly Ultra Sans grabs the air around Supreme Fredbear, grabbing the Hot Cheese 2 button, then proceeding to break it in half and fire a laser out of his mouth. Supreme Fredbear used Neon Wall, dividing the damage in 2. Supreme Fredbear then uses Power Song, Armor Song and Cosmic Song, comets falling into Ultra Sans. Ultra Sans fires 2 lasers out of his hands, them hitting just after the Neon Wall went away. Supreme Fredbear then used haunting, turning Ultra Sans into stone. Supreme Fredbear then used Happy Jam, Cupcake, Bite, Bite 2, Toxic Bite, Toxic Bite 2 and Mega Bite at the same time. Then Ultra Sans broke out of his stone prison and turned the entire top and bottom surface of the room into bones, then pointing with his fingures, causing some to crush Supreme Fredbear. Ultra Sans then grabbed two buttons, Unscrew 2 and Happy Jam, vaporizing them with a beam from his hand. Ultra Sans: you won't be spared Supreme Fredbear then uses Endo Army Endo army A: Okey, let's do this Endo 0- huh? why did that bear summon us instead of an endo? Endo army B: AND WHAT THE F*** IS THAT! Endo army C: BLAST EM! Endo army A: THIS ISN'T STAR WARS, but I agree with you. KILL IT WITH FIRE! The three endos shoot, but Ultra Sans ignores the shots and grabs one of the endos. Endo army B: OH SHI- Endo army B was ripped in half Endo army C: Uh oh! Ultra Sans vaporized Endo army C with an orange laser. Endo army A: THIS ISN'T STAR WARS DANG IT! Wai- Ultra Sans crushes Endo army A with his fist, but then was hit by a Mic and a Hook hitting his hand. Then four red balloons hit him in the face and giant pizza smacked him in his left hand. And when he looked, a Munchie was on his right. Then Springlocks replaced the munchie, closing on his finger and he was slammed on by poppers, witch exploded. Then he was rained on and stuck with lightning, and was slashed by Nightmare Fredbear's claws before Supreme Fredbear resumed glitching. Ultra Sans: ENOUGH! Ultra Sans fires a laser, and the shattered remains of every attack as of update 1 appear. Ultra Sans: your gonna have a ''*small white dog* ''time. wait, what? no, stupid dog! noooooooooo! The dog used the absorbed artifact, killing ultra sans. Supreme Fredbear was nowhere in sight, presumably teleporting away.Category:The Smashor Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Robot vs Non-Robot Themed DBXs Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Fandom Themed DBXs Category:Gods Only Themed DBX Fights